


[Podfic] Unexpected Guests: Bad Ending 1

by ThusSpokeTheWraith (Saifa)



Series: [Podfics] Unexpected Guests Extras [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Angst, Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/ThusSpokeTheWraith
Summary: In an attempt to see if Sans has a special attack like his brother, Undyne challenges him to a friendly fight. Things go catastrophically wrong.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus & Sans & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: [Podfics] Unexpected Guests Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Library





	[Podfic] Unexpected Guests: Bad Ending 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndertaleThingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Ending 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769854) by Undertalethingem. 



> A bad ending from the comic and fic Unexpected Guests by UndertaleThingem.  
> Podficed with permission.
> 
> Recorded with the Blue Yeti.

[Thus Spoke The Wraith](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j) · [Unexpected Guests Bad End 1](https://soundcloud.com/saifa-j/unexpected-guests-bad-end-1)


End file.
